1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cervical braces. In particular, this invention directs itself to a cervical brace wherein the contact area between the user's head and the rigid portions of the cervical brace are provided with deformable elements. More in particular, this invention relates to a cervical brace having a rigid head support mechanism within which is removably insertable a pouch containing a substantially liquid or gel-like composition which deforms upon loading by the forces applied to the user's head. Still further, this invention directs itself to a cervical brace wherein the immobilizing rigid support includes a pocket section for insert of a deformable pouch or container for interface with the user's head.
2. Prior Art
Cervical braces are well-known in the art. However, in prior art systems, the support mechanism is generally a rigid support which may cause discomfort to the user when the cervical brace is being used over a long period of time. In such prior art systems, there is a large amount of discomfort on the part of the user and various bruises and abrasions may result from the use of such prior art cervical braces.
In some prior art cervical braces, such may be formed of a somewhat flexible support mechanism, however, such is not removable at the discretion of the user, or the medical authorities.
The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,491; 4,576,150; 4,913,755; 4,710,991; 4,671,267; 4,668,564; 4,243,041; 4,520,801; 4,955,368; 4,854,306; 4,712,540; 3,850,164; 4,708,129; and, 4,034,747.
In some prior art, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,491, there are provided cushioning structures which include gel compositions. However, such do not provide for the insert of such gel compositions into the pocket of a cervical collar for the purposes and objectives, as is described by this invention concept. In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,150, such provide for an orthopedic support for the head and neck with pad elements spaced apart from each other and connected by tapes. Once again, this does not provide for the insertable deformable containers as provided in the subject invention concept when taken in combination with the rigid support mechanism of the subject cervical brace.